A Modern Cinderella
by APU FAN007
Summary: Overworked and Vocally gifted 16 year old Annie Crista is afraid of being put back in foster care, so she does all her step-father's and siblings bidding with no complaint.. can Annie be the Modern version of Cinderella? what happens when a green eyed boy catches her eye? will love brew or will it be trampled? read and find out! please read and review!
1. A Modern Cinderella Chapter 1

**Hi Fanfictioners! hope you are having a good Friday :) get it good Friday? haha :) anyhow I was cleaning out my stories, doing some late spring cleaning and I deleted: Modern Day Hunger Games story, 16 wishes And Journey 3: From The Earth To A Movie.. those ones were kind of sappy but don't worry, I am replacing it with: A Modern Cinderella And One Simple Word Changes Everything THG Modern Day.. so I hope you enjoy this story! based off of the movie: A Cinderella Story, Once upon a song. I thought it would be awesome to make a AU fanfic about it... please tell me what you think :) Thanks! -Author Apufan007 **

* * *

A Modern Cinderella

ㇸ6 "**I've never felt this before, I'm not afraid anymore**

**Been writing words on a page because I got so much to say**

**And now I'm taking the stage. I'm getting ready to fly**

**I know it's my time to shine, don't care if I'll make mistakes I'll do whatever it takes**

**Cause I got so much to say**

**I'm finally me!**

**Got everything I need what you get is what you see**

**I'm finally me!**

**And I never felt so free! there's no one else I'm trying to be**

**I'm finally me**

**Hey hey uh huh hey hey uh huh hey hey yeah I'm finally me" **

Suddenly the dream is interrupted by reality...

"Annie! I swear if you don't get here and make breakfast, you won't live to see the sun rise tomorrow!" says Haymitch through the PA system in my room.

Aw shoot! Reality had to mess up my epic dream. Singing is my dream, but I don't even know if I'll be able to do it. I'm stuck living in my cruel step-father's place until I'm 18.

I roll out of my bed and get changed. I quickly walk into the house to find Haymitch posing for a pictures in the living room.

"Finally you show! Well get cooking!" says Haymitch

"Yes Haymitch" I say

I quickly walk into the kitchen and start breakfast... I put the breads in the toaster, crack the eggs in a pan, the fruits and ice cream in the blender. Just as I'm about to put the lid on the blender, Cato walks in...

"You might want to clean the cat's poop in Johanna's bed" says Cato

"We don't have cat, how did - -..." I start

Oh my gosh not again. Ugh Cato! You little trouble maker! I put the lid down and look for rags not knowing that Cato is taking out worms from a box. He does it every morning, I try to stop him but his legs are faster than mine.

"Cato don't!" I warn

Of course he doesn't listen, I tried to knock it from his hands but they landed in the blender and got blended. Ugh, does that always have to happen? Regular Wednesday mornings.

We hear Johanna scream and Cato laughs... I walk over to the rags I found and start to walk to Johanna's room when Haymitch walks in and grabs the blender pitcher.

"No! Uh, I mean, don't you want me to pour it in a cup for you?" I ask

Haymitch ignores my question and tastes the smoothie...

"Hmmm... fishy, earthy, fruity. You couldn't stop Cato, couldn't you?" asks Haymitch

"I-I-I tried." I stutter

Haymitch pushes the pitcher against my chest...

"You know nothing that Cato puts in the smoothie can kill me" says Haymitch

He smirks and then walks away... I sure wish it did, I'm so fed up with him. I take the pitcher and spill it in the sink, I put the toast on plates, eggs too. As I'm washing the dishes, Johanna bursts into the kitchen.

"Annie, that stupid cat pooped in my bed again!" Johanna explodes angrily

"We don't have a cat Johanna. It was your brother" I say

"It is not! My brother wouldn't torture me. Well sometimes but not this time! Animals are jealous of me" Johanna says brushing the strands of hair off her shoulder.

"Or Annoyed" I mutter

"Just clean it up!" Johanna says

She turns and leaves. I finished the dishes, then served everyone breakfast and cleaned up, I also had to clean Johanna's room. Yuck! Poop again...  
after I got ready for school, I took out a CD from a box under my bed and stared at it. Should I give this to Plutarch Odair? This could be my big chance to get out of that house which I'm not really in but still. I tuck the CD in my bag and head to the car.

"Drive faster Annie! If I'm late, you'll be expelled from this school!" Haymitch threatens

We bumpily make it to school on time, the school Haymitch owns. Cato and Johanna jump out talking on their phones as usual. I climb out of the car and open the trunk to grab mine and Johanna's bags. We walk to the conference building... Cato leaves for classes and Johanna just sits on one of the soft couches and texts her friends.

Haymitch walks into one of the conference rooms. I go to the tiny kitchen and prepare the refreshments. After a few minutes Haymitch yells for me to come in and that's when I saw him. The cutest, most handsomest blonde boy I have ever seen, sitting on the couch with his father. Wait, Plutarch has a son? I did not know that. But cool!

"Hello? Annie!?" Haymitch says

I snap out of my thoughts and serve the drinks...

"Sorry, don't know where her mind is today" Haymitch apologizes

"Don't worry about it Mitch" Plutarch says

They continue talking when the cute blonde boy speaks, I didn't catch his name but I'm sure it's a great name... he talks for a while about going to this school to become a singer but Plutarch cuts him off saying that it won't happen. That he should find a new thing 'cause singing isn't his style. How can singing not be his style? His father owns a studio! Why won't he let his son sing? Hurt falls on the blond boy's face and I feel terribly bad for him.

"Finnick, maybe dancing is your thing. Your friend was a dancer before he moved away from here, right?" asks Plutarch

"Yes" says Finnick

"Well peruse that" says Plutarch

Finnick! That's his name! Oh what a great name. Fits perfect for him. I put the tray down and sit on one of the chairs. I'm supposed to be taking notes for Haymitch but I'm debating if I should give Plutarch the CD or slip it into his brief case. I hide the disk under my leg.

Of course there was never going to be a good time to just walk up and hand him the CD so I thought I'd just slip it in the brief case but suddenly I felt like to pairs of eyes were on me. I kept the CD under my leg until those eyes stopped staring at me.

But that was when I realize that the eyes staring at me was Finnick. He was actually staring at me! How cool is that?! A cute boy staring at me. I get the courage to look at him and he quickly looks away but later looks at me.

"Plutarch, this is my daughter: Johanna. She can show Finnick around the campus" says Haymitch

"Great and we can talk about the major he will be getting in" says Plutarch

"Uh Annie, just leave the notes in my office" says Haymitch

"Okay" I say simply

"Ready Finnick?" asks Johanna

"Um, yeah" Finnick answers

I watch as Finnick gets up and walks out of the room with Johanna.

"Annie!" Haymitch yells grabbing my attention. "Go!" he hurries me

I slip the CD in the brief case and walk out of the room. Grabbing my bag in the hall and leaving the building I find my best friend: Madge Undersea sitting on the steps. She hears me close the door and stands up smiling...

"So did you give the CD to Plutarch?" she asks excitedly

"No, I just slipped it in his brief case" I answer

I walk down the stairs to her and she puts her left arm around my shoulder and rubs it...

"Well it's better than nothing" she says

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, what was I expecting? To be alone in the room with Plutarch and give it to him? That must sound stupid" I say looking down

"I don't think it's stupid at all" Madge says

I look up at her and can't help but smile... we walk to our classes, finish them and go home.

* * *

**how was that for the first chapter? not too long right? this was my first time using the Fannie ship so go easy on me please :)**

**Please read and review! :)**


	2. A Modern Cinderella Chapter 2

**hey Fafictioners! I'm so glad you like this story :) thanks for the awesome feed back! here's the next chapter! have a great week! -Author**

* * *

**(Still same day and in Annie's POV)**

we walk to our classes, finish them and go home. I was taking a shower when Cato bursts in and grabs something, I don't mind it and continue my shower. But when I got out, I realized that he took my clothes. I search the house in only a towel, looking for my clothes and possibly giving Cato a good whack on his head. I am a little taller than him.

"Cato! Where are my clothes?!" I yell

Suddenly the front door flies open and Cato snatches my towel and strands me outside naked...

"Cato you evil child! Open the door!" I snap at him

He sticks his tongue at me and runs away... Ugh! I notice the welcome matt and quickly cover my body with it. I run to my shack of the house but Cato must've took my key, 'cause I can't get in. Shoot! I run back to the house knocking on the windows, trying to get in when I hear familiar voice...

"Annie?" says the voice

I turn and see Finnick Odair standing a few steps in front of me...

"Is that a welcome matt?" he asks

Embarrassed as I am, I try to find the humor in this. I do have a sense of humor, but it has reached its limit. I'm trapped outside naked with a welcome matt covering my body.

"It is, welcome" I say

He chuckles, and looks at my appearance...

"Is everything okay?" he asks

"The truth?" I ask

He nods...

"My step-brother trapped me outside without my clothes" I say

I'm expecting like a laugh or a smirk. But nothing happens, instead, Finnick takes off his jacket and puts it around me...

"The pants" I say

"What?" he asks

"Your pants" I say

He looks down and then back at me...

"Of course" he says

O My Gosh! I was just joking! But he actually started to take off his pants. How sweet is that? He was willing to give up his pants for me. I tell him of course that I was joking, and he said something romantic like: "I would willing do it for you" or "anything for someone with a sense of humor" O My goodness! He such a gentlemen. I love it!

The door finally opens, and it's Johanna. She lets Finnick in but slams the door in my face... well that was rude! I walk to the back door and see if it's unlocked and just as I put my hands on the doorknob, the door swings opened and Haymitch pulls me inside...

"You ungrateful, good for the nothing creep! You thought you could get away with giving Plutarch Odair your music and be able to leave this place... Ha! That won't happen!" Haymitch says

I grab a robe and slip it on...

"Now you'll pay! Johanna is my money maker so she will lip sing the songs you will sing for her" Haymitch says

"What if I don't want to?" I ask

"Then I'll make sure that every music company in the world knows what a fraud you are. And you will be kicked out of this school which doesn't give you a good reputation for other colleges" explains Haymitch

I can't say no to that, I need college but what I don't need is a bad reputation... Ugh! Haymitch, you are despicable! I nod and agree to sing for Johanna. Haymitch smirks and walks out of the room... I quickly go back to my room and get real clothes. So as of right now, I have no life. Come to think of it, I never really had a life so this doesn't really effect anything. Except that I have to sing or my life as a singer is over.

I go bed, I need my sleep. I'm going to be going through the same thing I went through today, only it will be Thursday.

**The Next Day….**

I got off class early so I went to the music room. Sitting on a stool playing different chords on my guitar when Madge bursts in the room and slams the music class door.

"I made here without being followed!" says Madge

"And why would someone be following you?" I ask

"Well in case your prankster brother, self-centered sister and evil father are spying on you behind my back" says Madge

"You're funny Madge, but sometimes I don't even know what you talk about" I say

"I got your text, I'm sorry about the singing thing" Madge says

I put my guitar down and stand up. Thinking about the sadness I feel about someone using my voice and music is the most terrible feeling.

"Don't hate me, but I don't want to go to the ball on Saturday" I say

"Why!? I've been working on our dresses for 2 weeks, you have to wear the dress I made" Madge says

"I know, I know. It's just with this whole thing coming up, I don't feel like doing something cool like that. Besides everyone is going to be wearing masks which is really weird." I explain

"It's a great thing! You can meet a mysterious cute guy" Madge says

"How will we know if he's cute if we can't see his face? Plus Haymitch probably won't let me go" I reply

"well the way he dances. Isn't that how your sister met her husband?"

"Yeah, but I'm not my sister. I don't even fit in there, why do you pretend I do?"

"there's no such thing as not fitting in. If there's a guy you like, he'll meet the real you. Not the invisible person you claim to be.. Madge sits on one of the chairs.. "back on subject, what if you don't sing the song and just tell Plutarch it was you"

"didn't you read the message? I told you, if I don't sing, I'll have no life. But it's not like I had one anyway."

I sit with her..

"cheer up Annie, things will get better"

Madge brushes strands of hair off my shoulder and rubs my back… suddenly the door opens and two guys start to walk in.

"People. Coming. Now" I say

We quickly grab our stuff and hide in the recording box.. we peak up and see Finnick and another guy, they're talking about something…

"dude what are we doing in here?" asks the guy

"grab the mic for me?" Finnick asks

The brunette boy grabs the mic and places it in front of Finnick.. what is he doing? Me and Madge exchange confused looks.. we watch as Finnick plays the electric guitar and starts singing..

ㇸ6 "**I'm lost in a world that rattles my brain. I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made  
Oh o, Whoa oh-oh o  
My soul's in debt but my bills are paid  
I'd give anything just to make an escape  
Oh-oh o, Whoa oh-oh o  
So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
Baby you're knockin'  
But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
Not ****again" **

Oh my gosh! He has a wonderful voice! Why doesn't his father let him sing? Me and Madge are like totally shocked, we continue watching him..**  
**

ㇸ6 "**So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
But baby you're better off walking  
'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
Never again, no not ****again****" ****  
**

Finnick finishes the song and his friend sits there in shock.. Finnick laughs at his expression.

"man that was epic! You have an awesome voice!" says the guy

"thanks, Gale" says Finnick taking off the guitar

So that's the guy's name! That's a nice name for a boy..

"did you write that?" asks Gale

"yeah, pretty neat huh?" says Finnick

"are you kidding me?! That was amazing!" says Gale

"I'm glad you think so. My dad thinks my song writing is a waste of time. He wants me to be just like him, only with better looks.. This doesn't leave the room, okay?" asks Finnick

"Aww.. how come? You have an amazing voice! We have tell your dad. Maybe if you sing it to him, he won't think it's a bad idea" says Gale

"No! whoa no! last time I did that, I got my jaw handed to me. Like literally" Finnick says

"you're overreacting! How could someone say no to that awesome voice of yours?!" Gale asks

"If this gets out, I'll kill you" Finnick says

"How will you if your dad kills you first?" Gale smirks

"Gale..." Finnick pleads

"Fine, your secret is safe with me" Gale says in defeat

My phone starts to beep, oh shoot! Johanna wants me to pick her up... we carefully sneak out and run to my car... I drop off Madge at her house and pick up Johanna. We go home and I go to my room. Of course there's chores I have to do but I finish them and play on my guitar.

* * *

**Sounds like Finnick is in the boat as Annie.. What do you think? sorry for any mistakes! Please read and review!**


	3. A Modern Cinderella Chapter 3

**Hey Fanfictioner lovers! Gosh, what can I say? I am sooooo sorry I have taken so long to finish this story, I know all of you are probably wondering what happen to Annie and Finnick if they get together. You'll soon find out! I was just so taken by these pass weeks, overwhelming homework, the closing of my BFF's film company I was a part of, BTW I was the screenwriter, how cool is that?! :) anyhow! back on, I was also busy with church and finishing a anti-bullying story for my friend: Austlly007, feel free to check it out! it's awesome! I know this is not in excuse for my error and I am very sorry, so as a gift I have update 3 chapters! hope you like the story! please read and review! -Author Apufan007**

* * *

**Previously On A Modern Cinderella...**

"you're overreacting! How could someone say no to that awesome voice of yours?!" Gale asks

"If this gets out, I'll kill you" Finnick says

"How will you if your dad kills you first?" Gale smirks

"Gale..." Finnick pleads

"Fine, your secret is safe with me" Gale says in defeat

My phone starts to beep, oh shoot! Johanna wants me to pick her up... we carefully sneak out and run to my car... I drop off Madge at her house and pick up Johanna. We go home and I go to my room. Of course there's chores I have to do but I finish them and play on my guitar.

**Now Continuing On...**

"Hey Annie, feeling better?" asks Madge as she walks in my house

"I'm okay. Checkout this song I just wrote" I say

"Alright, sing it" Madge says

"Okay, here it is" I say

I play my guitar and start to sing..

ㇸ6 "**I can see it from the spark in your eyes, you believe in all the things you deny.**

**You wanna fly and leave your worries behind**

**Don't you, don't you?**

**Well now I'm knocking at your front door**

**And I'm looking for the right cure**

**I'm still a little bit unsure**

**'Cause I know,**

**Yeah I know**

**That most people see me as ordinary**

**But if you look close you'll find I'm very**

**Interesting and hard to know**

**You can never tell where this might go**

**'Cause I'm not your average, average person**

**I don't know much, but I know for certain**

**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**

**I'm just a little bit extra ordinary" **

"wow! you wrote that song today? You've been home for like what? 3 hours? How do you do it?" Madge asks sitting down

"it's like an answer to Finnick's song. And what's wrong with writing a song in 3 hours?" I ask putting my guitar down

"you really like this guy" Madge says eating the grapes from the basket

"I know, it's stupid" I say

"it is not stupid. I think Finnick is perfect for you. It's like you two have the same problem"

"yeah, if I don't sing Haymitch will kill me and if Finnick sings, his dad will kill him"

"what's with all this killing? Aren't we civilized people?"

"Yeah, but it's a figure of speech"

"right, and you learned that in what? High school?"

"Yup"

I take my guitar and put it away.. I sit with Madge and eat the grapes.

"oh my gosh! The ball is in two days! I need to finish our dresses!" Madge stands up and grabs her jacket.

"see you later" she says leaving

"bye" I answer

I hope we're civilized people, of course I don't want to be killed.. I make dinner, clean up and get to bed. But I can't sleep, I turnover and look at the picture of me and my mom. I miss her so much, and my real dad too. Saturday night came in as fast as a flying bullet piercing the heart of someone. I was cleaning the house as usual when Haymitch walks in..

"Annie, Johanna and I are going to the dance at the college so you have to watch Cato" says Haymitch

"what else do I have to live for?" I ask disappointed

"that's the answer I was looking for! Enjoy your rotten time! Haymitch smirks

He walks away and leaves with Johanna to the dance.. I finally finish the living room and start in the dining room. After a while I stand up stretch my back from bending so long, I hear a big crash and rush into the kitchen. Cato is up on the counter dropping glass plates.

"Cato! Get down! You could hurt yourself, much less the furniture" I scold

Cato laughs, he jumps off the counter and runs away..

"hello?! Annie you in here!?" I hear Madge yell

"in here Madge!" I yell back

Madge walks in and with hangers in her hands. Those must be our dresses. Oh gosh! Why did she have to bring those!? I told her I couldn't go..

"having fun?" Madge asks sarcastically

"I swear to you, Cato is not human. He's driving me nuts!" I say totally annoyed

Cato walks in with frozen fish sticks..

"Cato what are you-..!?" I couldn't finish my question, because Cato throws the fish sticks at me and Madge..

We duck and the fish hits Haymitch's picture hanging over the fake fireplace.. I walk over and try to pry it off but it doesn't work..

"he actually looks prettier that way" Madge says

"True" I add

I try again but I can't take it out..

"oh whatever. Just leave it" I say

We sit on one of the chairs at the table.. Madge grabs one of the dresses on the hangers and hands it to me..

"come on, go change" she says

"Madge, what did 'Haymitch is making me watch the devil child' did you not understand?" I ask

"You have to sing that song you wrote to Finnick. Come on get changed"

"but who's gonna watch the devil child?" I ask

"that's why I called someone special to come" Madge says

I look at her questionably.. she smiles at me.

"come on in Effie" says Madge

Effie? Who's Effie? A slightly young woman walks into the kitchen..

"Annie, this is Effie Trinket. She's a professional babysitter, she specializes in kids like your step-brother" Mage explains

Effie walks up and shakes my hand..

"uh, nice to meet you" I say

"so where is your brother right now?" Effie asks

"probably video taping us in his room. He has cameras everywhere in this house" I answer

"well, I have work to do then. Go enjoy yourselves, everything will be fine" says Effie

She walks out of the kitchen.. Madge turns to me and smiles.

"come on! Get changed!" Madge says excitedly

"alright, alright" I say

I go into the bathroom and change into this beautiful red dress, Madge has made for me.. once we're ready, we leave and head for the ball..

* * *

**Awww... How sweet! what a great friend Annie has :-) aren't friends just the sweetest thing? well some friends are. but anyway, sorry if there's mistakes, I didn't get to spell check everything so please ignore the errors. how am I doing with shipping Fannie? I'm still getting the hang of it, but I hope I am doing good! see you on the next chapter!**


	4. A Modern Cinderella Chapter 4

After we got there, I hid my guitar in one of the bushes outside, hoping I would get my chance to sing to Finnick. We walked into the ball room, everything was decorated very beautifully. I started to get nervous, people were staring at us. I hate it when they do, I'm not use to getting attention and if Haymitch sees me, I'm dead.

"why is everyone staring at us?" I ask with a crack of fear in my voice

"maybe 'cause we look totally awesome" Madge answers

"I don't know if I can do this" I say

"yes you can. You just need something to drink, come on" Madge says

We walk through a crowd of people and make our way to where the food and drinks table are.. I pour some fruit punch for me and Madge and look around this nicely decorated place..

"oh my gosh! There he is!" Madge nudges me

"who?" I ask

"Finnick, silly! Go talk to him" Madge says

Before I can object, Madge takes my fruit punch cup and pushes me over to him..

"Hi." Finnick says

"uh, Hi." I reply back

I look over at Madge, she signals me to ask him to come outside..

"uuhh, could I show you something?" I ask

Finnick looks at a guy in a blue mask, who I'm guessing is Gale. He nods and Finnick agrees to come out with me.. we walk to where I hid my guitar and then over to a nearby bench.

"your eyes are so intriguing, take off your mask and let me see the rest of your gorgeous face" Finnick says

I nod 'No'

"Or Not." Finnick says.. he looks around then at me.. "what are we doing here?" he asks

"I heard you sing in the music room a few days ago and I hope this answers a lot of your questions" I say

I play my guitar and start singing…

ㇸ6 "**I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie**

**Another night of putting on a disguise**

**I wanna tear it off and step in the light**

**Don't you, don't you?**

**So now I'm knocking at your front door**

**And I'm looking for the right cure**

**I'm still a little bit unsure**

**'Cause I know… Yeah I know**

**That most people see me as ordinary**

**But if you look close you'll find I'm very**

**Interesting and hard to know**

**You can never tell where this might go"**

While I was singing to Finnick, I didn't know that something happened to Haymitch and he left the party early.. so Madge was trying to find me and warn me.

ㇸ6 "**I can see it from the spark in your eyes**

**You believe in all the things you deny**

**You wanna fly and leave your worries behind**

**Don't you, don't you?**

**Well now I'm knocking at your front door**

**And I'm looking for the right cure**

**I'm still a little bit unsure**

**'Cause I know…. Yeah I know**

**That most people see me as ordinary**

**But if you look close you'll find I'm very**

**Interesting and hard to know**

**You can never tell where this might go" **

Finnick stops me..

"now tell me who are you" he says

I nod "No" again and smile.. I continue singing.

"**I don't know much, but I know for certain**

**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**

**I'm just a little bit extra ordinary, maybe you're ordinary too"**

"You are blowing me away. You have to show me who you are" Finnick says

I put my guitar down, and as I'm about to take off my mask. Madge comes bursting in and pulling me away..

"Madge, I'm in a very important moment right now" I say

"someone had an accident and went home early" Madge says trying to give me a hint about who she's talking about..

Oh goodness! Haymitch! If he gets home first I'm dead!

"oh gosh, come on" I say

I grab my guitar and run with Madge..

"wait! Who are you?" Finnick yells

"I'm so sorry!" I yell back

I keep running with Madge.. we finally make it to her car and drive to the house..

"thanks Madge" I say as I quickly get out of the car

I don't see Haymitch's car in site so I hope we beat him home.. I take off my heels and dash into the house, I run up to Cato's room.

"Cato!?" I call as I reach his door and open it

The lights flicker on and Haymitch is sitting on the bed where Cato is sleeping.. oh crap! He beat me home, now I'm really going to get it.

"well don't you look pretty" Haymitch says sarcastically

I don't say anything, I'm afraid if I do, I'll get myself in more trouble… Haymitch stands up and pushes me out of the room and corners me against the stair rail..

"You selfish, ungrateful, careless freak! You left your 11 year old brother at home by himself and went to the dance with your friend! I have threaten you with everything I can, but you don't seem to care about yourself, so I'll just tell all the dress designing companies in the world about what a fraud your best friend is and she won't have anything to fall back on. And you what she'll do? Dump you! That's for sure!" Haymitch scolds

"NO! Please! I told you, I'll sing for Johanna." I say

"Good, but not only that, you are not allowed to speak or even be seen with Plutarch's son! Got it?!" Haymitch asks in a harsh tone

"Got it" I say

"Good. We're recording tomorrow" Haymitch says

He storms away.. if he hurts Madge, I will never forgive myself. I have to do this, now my life and hers depend on it. I walk back to my shack of a house and change, I put my guitar away and start writing some new lyrics for Johanna.

I spent all day Sunday recording songs for Johanna, then cleaning the house, watching Cato, and killing myself for not telling Finnick it was me. I mean, what if I did show him? How would he react? Shocked and Annoyed or Amazed and Romantic? I was dying to know the answer..

I felt like my heart was slowly breaking when one day, we were in the recording studio and Finnick comes in and sees Johanna lip singing in the booth. Of course we had set it up so Finnick would come in and see Johanna but seeing them together gives me a sickening feeling.. Finnick asks Johanna on a date, and then asks her to write a song with him for the big show case Plutarch is doing in 2 weeks.

I have to help Johanna make a good impression on Finnick or me and Madge's life is over. I could careless about my life but Madge's I'm worried the most about…

* * *

**Tough spot to be in, huh? but don't feel too bad, things will get better. or will they? Read on and find out!**


	5. A Modern Cinderella Chapter 5

**Few Days Later…**

I was taking the laundry out when I hear an electric guitar and an acoustic guitar coming from the living room. It sounds amazing, I follow the sound and find Cato and Finnick playing their guitars. Wow, they're good.. Finnick notices me and stands up.

"hey uh…" Finnick starts

"Annie" I say

"Right, Annie. Great name" Finnick says

I blush and almost drop the laundry basket..

"thanks, I didn't know you and Johanna were meeting today" I reply

"oh, we're not. But I wanted to surprise her" says Finnick

"I'll go get her" says Cato

He dashes up the stairs..

"so I haven't seen you an a while, where have you been?" asks Finnick

"I've been pretty busy." I answer

I'm not supposed to be talking much less be in the same room as Finnick. So I make a discreet excuse and leave the room. I put the clothes in the washer and start it. Johanna bursts into the room slaming the door behind her.

"I need the song you wrote" Johanna says

"it's not finished yet" I say

"will just give me what you have so far" Johanna says

"don't break my heart" I say

"that's not the only thing I break" Johanna threatens

I can tell she got that from her father, the most insulting person on earth..

"no that's the lyric" I say

"that's it?! You had forever to work on that!" Johanna scolds.. she grabs my hand. "ugh! Come on!" she says

We walk to Cato's room, crawl into his little cave where he controls all the video cameras in the house..

"Cato, we need a device that I can hear Annie but I don't see her" Johanna says

"okay, what's in it for me?" asks Cato

"I won't tell mom about your little hide out here" answers Johanna

"Fine" Cato says in defeat

He takes out a sliver brief case and opens it, taking out an ear piece and a micro phone. He gives Johanna the ear piece and me the mic…

Johanna leaves and goes to meet Finnick in the living room. Me and Cato watch them through the video camera.

"Johanna can you hear me?" I ask through the mic

"Yes" Johanna says

"yes what?" Finnick asks

"uh, yes I'm open to any of your ideas" Johanna answers

"oh, okay" Finnick says

I make up lyrics right on the spot and Johanna says them to Finnick, he fiddles around with his guitar trying to find the right chords for the song..

"alright, how's this sound?" Finnick asks

He plays chords on his guitar and starts singing…

ㇸ6 "**Don't break my heart before I give it to you  
Don't tell me no before I ask you to  
Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on  
there's too much to lose to be wrong  
and it feels like there's something here  
but I wanna see it before it disappears  
and if there something real between me and you  
well are we both open to**

**All these possibilities**  
**so many little possibilities**  
**right in front of us**  
**close enough to touch**  
**and far enough to have some time to see**  
**All these possibilities…. whoa these possibilities**  
**are written in the stars**

**we are who we are baby  
and I can't help but think that possibly  
there's possibilities"****  
**

I feel like crying, Finnick just took my song and made it Epic! So romantic and sweet.. what broke my heart was seeing him and Johanna kiss. He's kissing the wrong girl! I'm the one who wrote the song! I just couldn't stand it anymore, I dashed out of Cato's cave and ran to my house.. I reach my house and wiped the tears away from my face. How silly am I? I actually thought a big famous guy like Finnick would like me. I'm just like my sister, I knew I shouldn't have fallen for the guy I'm not right for, but I fell anyway 'cause I thought there was a possible chance it could work. I'm really stupid. I climb up to my bed and Haymitch pops out..

I scream and he gets out of the bed..

"what are you doing in my bed?" I ask

"I was drunk and needed a place to puke.." Haymitch answers

Ewww! Now I have to clean that up too?! Might as well, since I'm picking up the pieces of my broken heart.. Haymitch sluggishly walks out of my house without another word. I feel so heartbroken I don't care what's wrong with my bed, I plop myself on it and cry myself to sleep..

I wake up to Madge rubbing my back and playing with my hair. I turn to her soft face.

"What's the matter Annie?" she asks

"I s-saw Johanna kissing F-Finnick" I quietly say

"oh that's terrible! I just wanna bop her right in the face!" Madge says angrily

The thought of seeing Johanna punched in the face is too funny, I let out a smile and Madge laughs..

"there's that smile" she says

"you always know a way to bring it out" I say

Madge brushes some of my hair away from my face..

"if Finnick can't see what a great person you are, then he's not worth crying over" Madge says

"it's not his fault." I defend

"it's really Haymitch's fault, he's the one who set it up so it looked like Johanna did it instead of me" I add

"well tell him it was you"

"I can't. If I do, my life and your life is over"

"wait my life?"

"oops"

"what do you mean my life?"

I get up and walk over to my little kitchen..

"You are writing songs and letting Johanna take the credit so Finnick will like her just for me?" Madge asks

I don't reply, I feel as though I said too much.. Madge climbs off my bed and walks over to me.

"Annie, you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself" Madge says

"I just couldn't let Haymitch spread lies about you around the world. I'd give up my own life so that you could be free" I say

"oh you're the best" Madge says

We embrace each other until Haymitch's screaming voice comes on the PA system..

"see you later" Madge says

"bye" I reply

We go our separate ways… I reach the house and do my usual chores then help with the show case stuff, such as the singing and designing patterns for dresses and dance numbers.. maybe Finnick will never know it was me, but maybe it is good that way. I mean, what if he knows it's me? He might be disgusted that a maid girl charmed him and then my life and Madge's is over..

* * *

**Excited about this going to end? Me too! hopefully I can update by Wednesday! TTYL :) sorry for any mistakes! please read and review!**


	6. A Modern Cinderellla Chapter 6

**hey Fanfictioners! I hope you are enjoying your day off from school :) I sure am! I just want to thank you so much for putting time in to read my story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. you guys, girls are awesome! Love you so much! as much as I am sad to see my story end, I'm glad to know that it touched many lives. so thank you so much for reading and giving me your honest thoughts. Hope to see you soon! please read and review!**

**Love, Your Author APUFAN007**

* * *

**Last Time On Modern Cinderella...**

We go our separate ways… I reach the house and do my usual chores then help with the show case stuff, such as the singing and designing patterns for dresses and dance numbers.. maybe Finnick will never know it was me, but maybe it is good that way. I mean, what if he knows it's me? He might be disgusted that a maid girl charmed him and then my life and Madge's is over..

**Now Continuing...**

The show case was finally here, everything was completely ready.. I was backstage setting up when I see Finnick and Gale. Oh how I wish I could talk to him, at least just be with him.. varies of bands went up and performed, some were good, some were completely strange but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was looking at Finnick on the other side of the stage, watching the different bands..

Stop Annie, you can't have him. I so I wish I could! But that won't happen.. it was now Johanna's turn, I hooked the music and she began to lip sing.. watching the people cheering for Johanna, even Finnick was cheering for her.. hello?! I'm the one! Like he can hear me, oh I don't how long I can do this..

"hey Annie" Cato says

"what are you doing back here Cato? You're supposed to be down in the crowd" I say

"I'm about to make your dreams come true" says Cato

"what?" I say

Cato disconnects the music and everything is put on hold. Johanna looks at us questionably from the stage. I chase Cato around the back stage trying to get the MP3 back so I can plug it back in..

"what is going on here!?" Haymitch asks

Cato throws the MP3 on the floor and steps on it. It shatters on the ground..

"You despicable child! How dare you ruin your sister's chance to sing!" Haymitch scolds

He looks at me and grabs an extra mic..

"it doesn't matter anyway, we'll do it live" Haymitch says

He grabs me and we go behind the curtain and he hands me the mic..

"Sing!" he snaps at me

The music gets shout off again. Haymitch growls and walks away.. as I stand and wait, Finnick comes to where I am..

"Finnick you can't be back here, Go!" I tell him

"you're about to sing for Johanna? Why are you singing for Johanna?" Finnick asks

"she can't sing." I blurt out

"what? But she - -.." Finnick starts but he stops when he realizes something..

"it was you, wasn't it?" "you were the girl behind the mask, at the date and writing the song. Why didn't you tell me?" Finnick asks

The music starts up before I could answer.. I peak out through the curtain and signal Johanna to start lip sing..

I stand behind the curtain and start sing…

ㇸ6 "**Cause I'm tired of second best**

**Tired of doing this**

**Tired of hypocrites**

**Twisted like licorice**

**I'm crushing them in my fist**

**Hushing their ignorance**

**You had your chance, now it's mine" **

Finnick sighs surprised, he walks away.. I knew this would happen, he doesn't like me, I shouldn't have told him.. oh gosh! I hate myself.. I continue singing for Johanna.

ㇸ6 "**I've got rings on my fingers**

**And glitter in my hair**

**I bought a one-way ticket**

**And I just got here**

**I'm gonna run this town" **

Finnick comes back with a camera and I am caught off guard. I thought he hated me. Maybe he doesn't, Yay! I still sing as Finnick video tapes me..

ㇸ6 "**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this tonight**

**I've got high heel stilettos**

**And I'm kicking in doors" **

Madge screams excitedly when she sees me singing and Finnick video taping me. Before I could object, Madge pushes me out onto the stage, everyone gasps shocked. Johanna looks at me hurt, she runs off stage and everyone cheers for me.. I step out to the front of the stage and sing.

ㇸ6 "**And kissing your feet aren't what my lipstick's for**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town tonight!"**

The song finishes.. I can't believe I just did that! Everyone cheers for more, I look at Finnick and Madge.

"what should I do?" I ask

"sing more!" Madge says

"what do I sing?" I ask

"the demo you gave my dad. I know how to play it" Finnick says

He walks onto the stage and grabs one of the electric guitars and starts playing it.. Madge comes and takes off my jacket.. I singing another one of my songs.

ㇸ6 "**Plug in the mic, open the curtains**

**Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing**

**The feeling ignites, I'm in control**

**The crowds in the palm of my hands**

**All my fans stand, what is the truth?**

**What's an illusion?**

**You're searching for proof**

**But are you certain?**

**Whatever you see is what you get**

**If words paint a picture then**

**I betcha I can getcha yet**

**I'll make you believe in me**

**I can be what you want me to be**

**Tonight is the night**

**Where I make you see**

**That I can be anything**

**Anything, anything!**

**I'll make you believe in me**

**I can be what you want me to be**

**Tonight is the night**

**Where I make you see**

**That I can be anything**

**Anything, anything**

**You want from me!"**

The lights flash off.. my goodness! I did it! I can't believe I did it!

"You were amazing" Finnick says

"I couldn't have done it without you" I say

Oh gosh! We actually kiss! How amazing is that? What a happy ending! Well it's not over yet..

Finnick tells his dad about the way he really feels and his dad accepts it.. We make an album together, the most epic album in America! Literally, we won an award for having the best album in America. We both graduated college and became singers..

Madge married Gale and moved to New York to be a fashion designer, they visit often.. And finally after two years, me and Finnick got married, we stayed in Arizona, running Finnick's father's studio. And of course I finally moved out of that horrible house! Well we can't forget my step siblings and step father can we?

I know you wanna know!

Okay so Johanna moves to Hollywood and meets this guy named: Thresh and they got married. Johanna found something to do with her life, besides being a good wife..

For Cato, he is still in college but he met girl named Clove and they're dating. He still lives in the same house but it's much better now that Haymitch is married.

Oh yeah and lastly Haymitch met Effie and they got married. Running the college together and actually being nice to people, like me! How awesome is that!? I love my life! And the best part is: I'll never be alone, because no matter how good, bad or even ugly, Finnick will always be there for me. Forever and Always.. Maybe I am the modern Cinderella, I sure feel like I am. But who's knows right? There's a lot of girls and boys who have experienced these sort of things, I'm just one of them.

**THE END…..**

* * *

**Cute huh? I hope I did good shiping FANNIE :) sorry for any mistakes! please read and review!**


End file.
